kiminoirumachifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1: Pursuit
is the first episode of the Kimi no Iru Machi (anime). It started airing on July 13, 2013. Summary Haruto Kirishima and Yuzuki Eba ride a bicycle through a dandelion field in Hiroshima as in the background he remarks that she was an unknown person at the time he met her, never having met her before or talked to her as well. Eventually, she jumps off the bicycle, fading into the background prompting Haruto to stop pedaling as he looks on noting that she left unforgettable memories when she left. Haruto arrives at Narimasu Station meeting his older sister Aoi Kirishima with his luggage remarking the big size of the city compared to Hiroshima. Ascending a staircase, Aoi asks him whether or not if he is going to see Yuzuki yet earning a shake from her brother's head. His older sister agrees cheerfully reminding him that he needs to do something before he plans to meet her abandoning him at her front door of the apartment. Haruto only looks on as there is trash everywhere in his sister's room protesting as Aoi leaves in an elevator. Finally, Haruto finishes cleaning his older sister's room, and at the same thinks of how much trouble he caused to his friends, family, and school by moving here to Tokyo. However, he reminds himself on the balcony that this is his new home, and that he should make the best of it. An unidentified noise occurs as the door shuts revealing a young, slim girl armed with a baseball bat and sporting a biker's helmet advancing through the room. Haruto renters asking if his sister is back already only to be assaulted by vicious swings of a baseball bat. Eventually, he is pinned down by force, and he cries out not for the burglar (in his mind) to hurt him. The girl unveils the helmet resounding the same remark to him and tries to force the truth out of him as to who he really is. Aoi comes back to see her female friend pinned on Haruto's torso much to her confusion and quickly explains that this is Asuka Mishima, her neighbor who lives alone like she and they frequently dine together. While conserving between arguments, Aoi reveals they are both classmates as they are as classmates going to Kita-High much to their dismay. Quickly changing the subject, Asuka berates Haruto for his use of Hiroshima dialogue, and Kyousuke Kazama walks in introducing himself. Haruto's older sister reveals that her younger brother cooks really well and all want dinner so they convince him to cook for them. Kyousuke leaves with Asuka albeit forcefully in order to get some groceries. Before Haruto joins them outside, Aoi compares both of them to his childhood friends Takashi Yura and Akari Kaga, and chuckles how they similar they are together. Returning from shopping, Asuka begins a torrent of arguments against Haruto yet again for his use of Hiroshima dialect citing the fact that he'll never get a girlfriend in Tokyo with that. Reaching his limit, Haruto points out that she doesn't have a boyfriend, and Asuka replies that she is popular due to the fact that she was in middle school. During the firing of words, Asuka accidentally lets her tongue slip reverting back to her Iwaki accent in the process making her embarrassed and silent. Kazama intervenes stating the fact she was in Iwaki until she came in middle-school and also added she was silent during her first year wanting to change her accent. He then makes a remark about Haruto and Asuka being "rural companions" making them yell at him. The first day at Kita-High, Haruto introduces himself to the class with no spirit, which makes Kazama calling him "Chef" make the fact known that his cooking is good. Everyone in the class murmurs and even Asuka (blushing) remarks that it wasn't too bad. Later after school, Haruto's phone sends Yuzuki's a message apparently wanting to meet her at the train station. Interrupted from the viewing of his phone, Kazama pats him on the back and asks him which club he is going to attend which makes Haruto say none at all walking away. At the train station, it is shown that he waits there everyday after-school in an attempt to see Yuzuki even when it rains and even when his classmates ask him to go out with them for a party. Eventually, he returns home to see Asuka getting back from school, and both talk before Haruto enters his sister's apartment with a sullen look on his face. In the kitchen, Haruto receives a message from his sister saying she won't be there for dinner due to the fact she is going to go drinking with her boss. Asuka unexpectedly knocks on the door asking if she can talk with him for a while making him smile noting the timing is perfect. Asuka questions Haruto as to why he always goes home after school without no waste in time and the continual rejection of everyone who is trying to be friendly with him at school. He realizes this and apologizes quickly making her surprised as she wasn't trying to accuse him of anything, just wanting to point the fact that he won't make any friends at this rate. Asuka reminds Haruto that the Hiroshima way of speaking has character and that he shouldn't be forcing himself to speak in the normal Japanese tongue of Tokyo too fast. On the inside, he says that she's actually a kinder person from what he previously thought, but his smile causes her to frown asking if he was remembering the time earlier today with her mix-up. Asuka is then complemented by the fact that Haruto says that she shouldn't be forcing herself not to speak with her Iwaki accent, noting that the "gaps" that she pauses with is cute. She replies that he ought to have more confidence in himself and the next day Haruto decides he will meet Yuzuki after-school personally. Instead of her, he finds Rin Eba the step-sister of Yuzuki, who questions the fact that transferring over to Tokyo just to reunite with her sister is just like that of a stalker. Haruto dismisses the fact and states he wants to hear the truth from her own mouth before moving on. He then has a flashback remembering the peaceful times with Yuzuki back in Hiroshima. Characters in Order of Appearance *Haruto Kirishima *Yuzuki Eba *Aoi Kirishima *Asuka Mishima *Kyousuke Kazama *Akari Kaga (flashback) *Takashi Yura (flashback) *Rin Eba Difference between Manga and Anime